Forks Sweet Forks
by sunbeam.says.smile
Summary: DISCOUNTINUED
1. Welcome home?

**This is my first fan fic. Just for the record, English is not my first language so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope you like it. **

**SUMMARY! Bella Swan returns to Forks after years of not living there. Her mother just died and she's angry at her father. In the midst of everything, she finds friends and maybe love but she had never considered Forks to be home. **

**I suck at sumarries but I promess the story won't be that bad. (: Btw, I totally don't own Twilight.**

**--Bella Swan's POV--**

The moment I stepped out of the plane I understood that I was no longer in Florida. It hit me hard and I couldn't help to feel disoriented. The day was cloudy and it seemed like rain was on its way. Sure, I was in Seattle but the moment I stepped out of the airport I knew I would be on my way back to Forks. The idea of being back in Forks after all this years sent a shiver down my spine. The place was my hometown, I was born there but I never got to call it home. I was just a toddler when my mother grabbed me and her things and we headed South, leaving my father and my brother and sister behind. Honestly, I never understood why she only took me. All I know is that what happened to her is my father's fault… if he hadn't called that day, I would still be back home in Florida.

Renee, my mother, left Forks with the hope of a better life, that's the way I like to look at it but I'm not sure if that's the right answer. She took me and she left Forks. I don't know why she only took me but I was glad she did. Growing up in such a small town would have probably gotten to me. I would have been sick and always wanting a way out. Renee took me down to Arizona where she met Phil Dwyer. They married and Phil took me in as if I was his daughter. He had a daughter of his own, Heidi. The four of us were a happy family. But two months ago, Renee died. I don't like to think about that day but I can't help it. It was all Charlie's fault.

Charlie is my father. He's the chief police at Forks. I don't know much about him since I rarely spoke to him. All I got from him was birthday and Christmas cards, signed by him and my two siblings. William is my big brother, he's nineteen and studying to become a lawyer. Amanda Jane, or AJ as people call her, is William's twin. She's a photographer. I don't know much about them either, all I know is that they are my big brother and sister. That's pretty much it. After my mom left, she didn't have much contact with them and neither did I. Sometimes I wondered if Charlie, Will and AJ were just part of a dream. No they weren't and honestly, I was scared of meeting them. How they'd react to me or how they'd feel about me. Now, at the age of seventeen I was going to meet my family.

"Isabella!" I couldn't help but close my eyes at my complete name. It was just Bella. "Isabella!" I got called once again. I opened my eyes and looked for the person who was calling my name. Charlie stood near the wall and he was waving at me. I knew it was Charlie by the way he looked. My mother once handed me some pictures they sent for Christmas, in return we sent some pictures of me back to them. Next to Charlie there was a young girl. She had dark curls and captivating blue eyes. I knew she was AJ because of how much she looked like my mom. Except for the eyes, AJ was an exact replica of Renee Dwyer. I made my way to them and Charlie took my bag out of my hand.

"Hi" AJ said in a shy tone of voice. It seemed to me as if she had no idea what to say. I just nodded in acknowledgement that she was there. I was clueless on what to say as well. I followed them to the car and stayed quiet the whole ride. I had never been much of a talker, clearly neither Charlie and AJ were talkers either.

I sighed as I looked outside the window. I already missed the sun and the hot air. As much as humidity was always that constantly bothered me back in Florida, I missed it. In Forks, it was all cloudy and gloomy. Not a very shiny place.

The ride to the house was silent. Nobody said anything and I was not in the mood for conversations. When we got there, I walked out of the car and looked around me. Inmediatly, a little girl ran down the stairway of the house and hugged me. She was about five or six. Her features had some sort of resemblance to Charlie's but they were still different. That's when it hit me. The little girl was my little sister… Charlie had remarried.

"Are you my new big sister?" The little girl asked. I smiled and nodded. Confussion was clear in my features but the girl didn't seem to notice that. All she did was lead me to the inside of the house. "This is your house" She explained. I kept smiling, trying to figure out if the little girl was or wasn't my sister.

"Riley Swan. Don't scare Isabella" A woman's voice said from the kitchen. Nearly right away, a tall woman came into the living room. She had a welcoming smile on her face. "I'm Priscila Swan. I'm Charlie's wife. You must be Isabella" She said and stretched out her right hand. I shook it and nodded.

"It's Bella. Just Bella" I stated. Priscila nodded quietly. Before we could say another word, Charlie and AJ came into the house. They had clearly stayed outside talking about something. I knew they were talking about me.

"I hope you don't mind sharing your room with AJ" Charlie said. I shook my head and took a look at my sister's face. She surely minded. I knew she wasn't happy that I was back in Forks. It's not like I was happy either.

"Is my little sis back?" A manly voice said from the back door. It clearly was William.

"In the living room" Riley yelled. "You're gonna love, Will. He's funny" The little girl stated with a giggle. I couldn't help to smile at her. She was cute and clearly not the one to blame for all this mess I was in.

"There she is" William said stepping into the living room and embracing me in a bear hug. "Welcome to Forks" He said and took a step away, I was glad he didn't use the word home. I looked at him. He looked a lot like AJ except that his eyes were brown. He also looked a lot like Renee. I felt bad just thinking about my mother… it really hurt that she was gone. At least William actually seemed to not mind my presence.

"Thanks" I said to him shyly. So, I had met my family. That's when I noticed there were five people behind William. "Hello" I said, wondering if they were also part of my family. Maybe Charlie had decided to adopt.

"This is my girlfriend Rachel" William said and motioned a dark haired girl to approach us. She was beautiful. She had dark eyes that matched her olive tan skin and long dark hair that fell gracefully all the way up to her waist.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Black" She stretched out her hand and I shook it.

"Bella" I simply said.

"This are our friends" William added and pointed at the four people left behind us. They actually seemed ecstatic about me being there. Especially this short girl who seemed like she was about to explode from happiness in any second.

"I'm Emmett Cullen" The big guy said and approached to give me a bear hug. I was surprised about being bear hugged by someone I just met.

"Stop hugging her, Em! She needs to breathe" The blonde girl from the group said. She was drop dead gorgeous. The girl looked like a model. "I'm Rosalie Hale. But just call me Rose" She introduced herself.

"Call me Bella" I stated once again. I wanted to make sure no one called me Isabella anymore. That reminded me that Charlie was also in the room. I turned to look at him and he was whispering something to AJ. He was holding Riley. Priscila was also whispering something to my sister. I was one hundred per cent sure that Amanda Jane was not happy about my return to Forks.

"I'm Jasper Hale. I'm Rose's twin" Someone said and I turned my attention to the people that I was being introduced to. This time, a guy was introducing himself. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. Certainly, he looked a lot like Rosalie. He smiled and I just smiled back. I liked his name. It sounded misterious. And now, it was time for the little happy girl to introduce herself. She ran all the way to me and hugged me.

"I'm so happy to meet you, Bella" She said and then pulled away. "I'm Alice Brendon" She sounded so happy and she was talking to me as if she had known me my whole life. It was something new. I smiled and then watched as Jasper pulled her against him.

"Are you together?" I asked. Curiousity came to me.

"We are" Jasper responded. "Rosalie and Emmett are together also" He added. I was surprised I didn't figure it out earlier but I had just met this people.

"I think Bella needs to unpack and settle in" Priscila said from behind me. I smiled gratefully at her. I had already met too many people in one day. All of them nodded and told me to go upstairs. William said to make myself at home. I rolled my eyes at his words.

"This way" Charlie said. He was carrying my bags and leading me towards my room. AJ was behind me and Priscila was behind AJ. "This is it" My father stated and opened the door to a room. There were two beds and it was very neat. "Hope you like it"

With that, he left the room. AJ walked to the desk at one corner of the room and started to write something. She clearly didn't like me. Priscila started to help me unpack. I had a feeling my staying in Forks was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note: There are Original Characters just like Priscila, Riley (I know there was a Riley in the books but it's not that Riley), William and AJ. Btw, the next chapter will be AJ's POV and Edward will come in later... also, Rachel Black IS Jacob's sister and she is dating Bella's big bro. (: **

**Review please?**


	2. There are Rules

**Alright so this is AJ's point of view. Since she is an ORIGINAL charrie I want you all to get to know her better so there might be some chapters in which it's all AJ's POV. Also, the Bella in this story is not like the Bella on Twilight so keep that in mind in further chapters of the story.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO ALERTED AND ALL! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Again, I apologize for some grammar mistakes and all. Remember that English is not my first language so I'm doing my best here. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight... but I own all the original's in this story (:**

* * *

**--Amanda Jane (AJ) Swan's POV--**

So there I was standing at the airport, waiting for my baby sister. I couldn't help to find the expression baby sister funny since I clearly did not consider Isabella Swan to be related to me in any way. I knew nothing about her and to be honest, I didn't want to know something. I didn't want to get attached to her in any way or to show her I approved her return to Forks. Isabella Swan had been a stranger to me ever since the moment she walked away from us along with Renee. I never understood why my mother only took little Isabella… it was as if she didn't care about me and William. To me, Renee was a selfish mother who didn't care for her children. After all, what kind of mother just walks out on her family and leaves two of her children behind? That's what she did. She took Isabella, left the house and forgot all about us.

That's probably why I didn't like the idea of my sister returning to Forks. Hell, did I say sister? I shouldn't have used that word… she means nothing to me. She'll just walk out on us when she has the chance, just like Renee. When my father told me she was coming back because Renee was dead, I freaked out. I was clear on how I was going to treat the brat… I told him I'd be polite but I wouldn't care because she'll just walk away and hurt as much as she can on the way. After all, like mother like daughter right? To me, Isabella Swan was just like Renee.

_---FLASHBACK---_

_I was sitting in my bed, looking down at my presents. Today was my sixth birthday… I was finally six. At that moment, it seemed as if I was a big girl ready to take on the world. To me, nothing could stop me. I was six and for my birthday wish, I knew what I wanted. I wanted my mother to come home. I wanted her to be here when I had bad dreams. I wanted her to hold me._

_After they sang happy birthday to me and William, I closed my eyes and made my wish. The candles went off with just a blow and I was pleased with myself. I thought it was going to be enough to make my mother come back home. _

"_AJ come here" Charlie's voice said, he seemed annoyed but he was still very sweet to me. When I reached him, he handed me the phone. "Mommy wants to talk to you" _

"_Mommy?" I asked. It had been three years since Renee had left… and she took Isabella with her. I always wondered why she only took that little girl and left me and William there. One thing was for sure, I hated Isabella because she had my mommy. _

"_Hey, sweetheart. Happy birthday" Renee's voice said at the other end of the phone. _

"_Thanks, mommy. Where are you?" I asked, hoping that she would tell me she was coming home to me. The hope of my birthday wish coming true was filling every inch of my body. Man, how naïve I was as a six year old! _

"_I'm in Florida. You should come to visit me and Bella sometime. I'm sure you'd have lots of fun. Phil's daughter is your age, I'm sure you and Heidi would get along just fine" My mother's voice stated. I recall that at the moment I felt disoriented. Who was this Heidi? And Phil? What was she talking about? Then it hit me… my mother had replaced us with a new family. A family Isabella was part of. _

"_Who's Heidi?" I asked. Hoping that my thoughts were wrong. I heard Renee taking a deep breath before speaking. _

"_She's my husband's daughter" _

"_I don't want to go" I simply said. I threw the phone to the floor and just ran upstairs to my room. My mother had replaced us. She didn't care anymore… and at that moment, I lost all hope for my birthday wish coming true._

_---END OF FLASHBACK---_

My father's voice broke into the memories I had of my mother. He was calling for her… so the little brat was already here. I took a deep breath before reminding myself to be polite. That's what I had promised, that I'd be polite but nothing else. I wasn't going to treat the girl as if I was waiting for her return because I wasn't. All I wanted was for her to leave and let us move on with our normal lives. Because we were happy now. My dad had remarried and Riley came along, William had Rachel and I had photography. We didn't need someone to come and ruin our family. That's exactly what she was gonna do.

When the girl was close enough, I took a look at her. She had dark hair and chocolate brown eyes… Charlie's eyes. A lot of her features were Charlie's and honestly, her skin was too pale to be from Florida. This girl was Isabella Swan. She was pretty, in her own way, but I didn't want to start a conversation so I greeted her with a simple "Hi". It came out as if I was a shy person just so I wouldn't have her asking questions or something. I didn't know her personality and I really didn't want to find out what she was like.

We rode to our house. No one said anything but the tension was palpable. Charlie focussed on driving while I just limited to look outside the window. From time to time I glanced at Isabella in the back seat, she seemed to be lost in her train of thoughts. Also, she seemed to mind the cold weather. Poor little girl, she was going to start getting used to not having sun around her.

The moment the car stopped, Isabella looked around her. And then Riley attacked her by giving her a huge hug. At least someone was happy that Isabella was there… but the little girl was just so naïve. I promised myself that if Isabella hurt my little sister, she was going to pay for it. Big time.

I turned to look at Charlie once the newcomer was dragged into the house. He studied my face and shook his head.

"I don't like her" I simply stated.

"You don't know her" Charlie said back, taking Isabella's bags out of the trunk.

"Neither do you. How do you know she's not like Renee?"

"It's not her fault. I don't blame her. Also, don't mention Renee around her. We don't know how she'll react" Charlie said and made me go into the house. I was sure my father was thinking I was just being stubborn but if only he'd listen. For the looks of it, Bella didn't want to be here and honestly, she was not welcome. If Charlie could understand that she was just like Renee then… maybe I wouldn't have to put up with that little brat.

"I hope you don't mind sharing your room with AJ" My father said. I huffed and Isabella looked at me. Maybe she didn't mind but I did. And since when was it _her_ room? It had always been _my_ room. Now, Charlie said I had to share it. I didn't like it one bit. And it did bother me. As long as Isabella kept her hands off my things I was going to stay polite.

And then William came into the house with our friends following closely behind: Rachel Black, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Emmet Cullen and Alice Brendon. Probably the two I got along with better were Rachel and Rosalie. Rachel Black had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. When she started to date Will I was happy. There was no one else I would want my brother to be with. Her sister Rebecca was also a good friend of mine, except that Becca moved to New York City a couple of months ago. I missed her. Both Rachel and Rebecca are my age.

Rosalie Hale moved to Forks about four years ago along with her brother Jasper. They're eighteen and a year younger than us. But they're still amazing. I was surprised I clicked with Rosie right away… but Jasper was just another story. I didn't get along with him so we just kept it civil around each other.

And then, there were the Cullen boy and Brendon girl. Emmett's father, Carlisle, had married Alice's mom, Esme. Emmett and I have known each other since kindergarden. He's William's best buddy. Alice and Esme came to Forks around ten years ago… Esme met Carlisle and the rest is history. Alice and Emmett consider each other to be siblings, except that they don't share the same last name. They're both adorable. As much as I'd like to say Alice and I get along, I can't. Honestly, I see Alice as an inmature seventeen year old.

When people started greeting Isabella, I smiled when I noticed she looked uncomfortable. So she was not a people person, ha? I could have some fun with that. It's not like I was a HUGE people person but I seemed to do better than Bella in that department. Bella… that's what she said to call her. So the girl thinks she's drop dead gorgeous to have people calling her Bella? Wow. My baby sister is more self centered than I thought. It crossed my mind that maybe she just liked how it sounded but I discared that thought since that would make her seem more nice in my eyes.

My friends were greeting her as if she was welcomed here. I couldn't believe them. I shot them all a look when Priscila told Bella to go upstairs. I followed, wanting to explain the rules to the little brat. But Priscila stayed there and helped her unpack. I just walked over to my desk and started to write some things down… passing time, waiting for my stepmother to leave the room.

"Well, I better go and start making dinner" Priscila said.

"Thanks, Priscila" Isabella said before my stepmother left the room.

"Finally" I muttered to myself. When I heard the door closing and foot steps. I turned to look at Isabella. "Look. If you're gonna stay in _my_ room, there are some rules…"

"Naturally" The brat said as if she was not surprised. I hated her for interrupting me.

"One, don't touch my stuff. Two, I do not allow any type of mess. Three, no boys. Four, speak to me as less as you can" I stated. She didn't answer so I just stared at her. "Did you understand me?"

"Of course I did . I just wanted to know if you had any other rule before I said mine" Isabella said and my jaw dropped. She had the courage to speak up to me? She had rules? Who does she think she is? It's my room, my house, my town… and she wants to put some of her rules. Before she could speak I interrupted her.

"I don't think you're in the position of putting rules"

"I'll say them anyways. One, don't touch my things. Two, don't mess with me. Three, don't mention my mother" The girl stated and turned to leave the room. I was truly pissed that a silly seventeen year old was putting rules, in my own room. I was so angry that I got up and kicked my desk chair. But that was not what truly set me off, what did set me off was the way she said _my mother_.

I made sure I calmed down before I walked downstairs. My friends hadn't left and Bella was not sitting with them either so… I decided to hang out with them for a bit.

"AJ" Rachel said.

"Yes?"

"You alright? You seem upset" God. She knew me very well.

"Yeah. The little brat just got to me. That's all" I stated. She inmediatly understood who I was talking about. Everyone in the room did… even Bella who had just walked into the living room.

* * *

**Please review. It's good to have some feedback and all. **

**REVIEW = COOKIES!**

**The next chapter will be back to Bella's POV :D **

**Alicia (aka .smile)**


	3. Not Home

**Yay! So another chapter is here! Jacob Black appears in this one.. and let me tell you, he's not as nice as he'll appear to be. (you'll find out later) And to everyone wondering when is Edward coming in... he'll be in the next chapter. **

**Thanks to twilightobsessed160995 and gricelda22 for the reviews :D I'm glad you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I'd love to own Edward... I don't. Twilight is not mine. -sighs- **

* * *

**---Bella Swan's POV---**

I knew I was not welcome in Forks and I didn't want to be. I had only been in town for a few hours but I could tell that AJ was not fond of the idea of me being there. When Priscila left the room, my big sister said there were rules. I knew that I shocked her when I put my own rules and so I left the room before we got into a heated argument. The kicking was heard downstairs, I knew what set her off… it was the way I said _my mother_. It was not nice, I knew it but there was not much I could do. Honestly, I didn't expect people being nice to me, especially not my family, but when AJ said there were rules I was mad. Not only had I lost my mother and was forced to come here but I had to put up with an annoying nineteen year old.

Heidi, my stepsister, was also nineteen but clearly she and AJ were nothing alike. I loved Heidi. She was always there when I needed her and she never ever treated me the way AJ treated me upstairs. I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Heidi and AJ getting along. My mother always said they would… although, Renee didn't talk much about Charlie she did mention my brother and sister from time to time. When she mentioned them it hit me that they were not a dream.. they were real.

"Bella?" William's voice called me. I turned to look at him. The kicking had stopped but I knew there were going to be questions about it. "What's up with AJ?" He simply asked. All the eyes of the people I had just met were on me.

"We had a talk" I answered knowing I was going to leave them with a doubt. When AJ came downstairs she could say whatever the hell she wanted. "I'll be outside" And with that said, I walked outside of the house. Staying in was not a nice idea and I didn't like to be questioned by people I just met.

"Bella" Charlie's voice said behind me. I closed my eyes and pretended not to listen. He was something I was not going to deal with right now. "Bella. I just want to say that I'm sorry about Renee and all" He was closer now, close enough to put his hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes at his touch.

"Thanks, dad" Was all I could seem to say. There were so many things I wanted to tell him, not very nice things, and I didn't feel like causing more trouble so I just kept it to myself.

"I'm glad you're home" Charlie added and motioned me to come into the house.

"This is not my home" I whispered not sure if he heard or not. I didn't care if he heard. Forks to me was never home. Home was with my mother and Phil… home was back in Florida where I had friends and a sister. Home was never this cold town. I still remember the day Phil told me I was going to Forks.

_---FLASHBACK---_

_I was curled up in my bed, crying for the loss I had. I still didn't believe my mother was gone… just like that. One minute she was here and the other she was not. All thanks to that stupid phone call. I didn't know what the phone call was about but I know who called her that day: Charlie Swan. If he hadn't called her then my mother would still be here. I missed her… a lot. _

"_Belle" Phil knocked on the door. "May I come in?" _

"_Sure" Was all I could say. I sat down on my bed and wiped my tears. I wasn't going to let nobody see me cry. The only two people who had seen me cry were my mother and Heidi. But that was it. No one else was worthy to see me in a breaking point. _

"_How are you?" He asked. I huffed at his question. _

"_How do you think?" Sarcasm was in every part of my voice. _

"_Look, there's something we need to talk about" _

"_I'm listening" _

"_As you know I'm not your father and you're still under eighteen. You can't stay here unless your father allows you to stay under my care" He said carefully. I shook my head. _

"_He'll agree. Renee would have wanted me to stay with you" _

"_It's not so easy. Charlie called earlier today. You're going back to Forks, Bella" Phil said. "I'm sorry" _

_As soon as the word Forks hit my head, I knew life was messing with me. Forks had never been my home, I hadn't even returned since my mother took me! I couldn't go back now… I had nothing to go back to! A tear rolled down my cheek and I yelled Phil to go away. Two weeks later I was back in Forks. It was mid of January and I knew I would be the town's gossip. _

_---END OF FLASHBACK---_

I followed Charlie into the house, once in the living room I got a hold of my sister's words. Everyone turned to look at me, I just blushed and looked down to the floor before looking back up at AJ.

"Well, I may be a little brat but at least I'm mature enough to handle the situation" My voice sounded cold and quite harsh but I didn't care. Honestly, I was handling it better than AJ since I was trying my best to not give people a hard time. After all, in eight months I was going to be eighteen and I could return home.

"Bella… would you come and sit with me?" Alice broke the awkard silence that had filled the room. I walked over to the little girl and sat down in the space Jasper had provided. He moved just so I could sit next to his girlfriend.

I noticed how everyone stared at me. They were all curious about where I came from or what I liked. I could tell that much by how eager they seemed to ask questions. I smiled at Priscila who had just came into the room. She was holding Riley's hand.

"So… tell me about you, Bella" Alice said.

"There's not much to tell" I shrugged after saying that. William smiled at me and shook his head in disapproval.

"I'm sure there is something to tell. Say something, Bella! I want to get to know my little sister" Will said in a tone of voice that reminded me of Renee. A huff was heard and neither one had to look to see it was AJ.

"Thanks, Will but seriously there is nothing to tell" I said once again. This time more aware of the effect my words were going to cause. There was a reason why I didn't want to tell anyone… I knew that if I started to trust someone it would be a lot harder when I left. I didn't want to complicate my life. Another silence fell in the room.

"Anyone staying for dinner?" Priscila asked. All of the people raised their hands except for Rachel.

"I can't. I have family dinner tonight. I would take Will with me but I'm sure he wants to spend time with Bella" Rachel said. I admired her beauty. There was just something about her brown eyes and her hair… she was pretty and she seemed nice. I could tell why Will was with her.

"Take him. I don't want to mess with someone's plans" I said.

"Don't be silly, Bella. He's staying. I'll drag him to the next one" Rachel just said and everyone laughed. It was as if they had some inside joke.

The rest of the night went uneventful. Me and AJ were not speaking at all which was good considering that avoided problems. William and his friends were really nice. They didn't force me to tell them my whole story but they asked questions. Some I answered, some I didn't. Alice Brendon was eager to know more about me. It felt as if she was already handing me her friendship. Later, when I asked Will about Alice he just said.

"She's happy she has someone her age to hang out with"

MONDAY MORNING

Today was my first day at Forks High. I had been in Forks for two long days… I arrived Saturday and now here I was Monday… arriving at the high school. William offered me his car since he could ride with Rachel and I took it. I had to admit my big brother was cool. He was also trying to make me feel welcome. Priscila and I had developed some sort of relationship… her mother died when she was young so she understood how I felt. As much as I didn't want to interact with my father's wife, she was nice also. And then, it was AJ and Charlie. I really wanted nothing to do with them… I only spoke to them when it was necessary.

"Bella!" Alice yelled from across the parking lot. She was standing next to a silver Volvo. A very nice Volvo. She looked thrilled to see me. I made sure the car was locked before I walked over to meet her.

"Hi" I greeted. I noticed Rosalie and Jasper were almost behind her. "Hey, Rose. Hey, Jasper" I waved my hand at them. They smiled and greeted me. "Nice ride, Alice"

"Thanks but it's not mine. It's my cousin's. He's out of town so I'm using it for the meantime" Alice said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. A cousin? For some reason I was curious.

"So how are you liking Forks, Belly?" Jasper asked. I laughed at his nickname.

"Don't know" I answered not wanting to tell the truth: I didn't like Forks at all. "And Emmett?" I couldn't help to ask Rosalie.

"He's already out of school. He graduated last year. Right now he's probably at home figuring out a way to mess with Alice" Rosalie laughed after saying that. It seemed to be another inside joke.

"Is he related to you?" I turned my attention to Alice.

"My brother… well stepbrother but I love him a lot"

"I understand how you feel. I had a stepsister back home… I love her to death. She's around Will's age…" And then I noticed I had talked too much. It just came out as if I was holding it back and I needed someone to know.

"That's good" Alice simply said. We kept walking around, I heard how the three people next to me joked and goofed with each other. They went with me to pick up my class schedule and they showed me around. I only had one class with Alice, gym class. The rest were all on my own.

"If you're lost or something text me" Alice said before walking away with Rose and Jasper. They had left me in front of my first class. I was about to open it when I saw someone open the door for me.

"Thanks" I told the guy. He had dark eyes and his body was full of muscles. He seemed familiar for a reason… he reminded me of someone.

"Not a problem. You're Bella, right?" He asked. I arched an eyebrow… so I was the town's gossip. "I'm Jacob Black" He said when he noticed my look. I blushed when I realized I was jumping into conclusions.

"Rachel's brother?" I couldn't help but ask. He nodded and led me inside the classroom. We would have talked more if it weren't for the fact that Miss Adams had already started her class.

_Have lunch with me?_

The note he passed me said. I nodded… he was the brother of my brother's girlfriend. Will had been nothing but nice to me and being nice to the brother of his girl seemed like a nice thing to do. I remembered that I was having lunch with Alice.

_Mind sitting with some people I know?_

My response said and he shook his head. So he didn't mind. That was good. I was sure he knew who I was sitting with after all, they hanged out with his sister.

LUNCH TIME

I followed Jacob into the cafeteria. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were already waiting for me in a nearby table. They waved and I motioned Jacob to follow me.

"Hey, Belly" Jasper greeted and then his eyes settled on Jacob. "Your friends are over there" He pointed to a group of jocks behind us.

"I'm just trying to be nice, man. She's sort of related to me, you know?" Jacob defended himself and I had no idea what was going on. Before I could ask Jasper had stood up and pushed Jacob. My eyes turned to look at Alice and Rosalie who were just staring at the scene as if they knew it would happen.

* * *

**Hmm... it's not exactly a cliffhanger... or is it? XD **

**The next chapter will explain the situation more and just for the people who hadn't read the note before the chapter: EDWARD IS APPEARING! **

**Also, if you like Jacob and think he's nice... get ready for a surprise. Well, you'll find out in next chapters. Hehe I can't spoil my own story. **

**REVIEW=CHOCOLATE! **

**Alicia (aka .smile)**


	4. I Can't Care

**Yayness! Chapter 4 is here! I'm sorry it took me forever to update but I've been really busy. I'm sorry if this chapter is short but... guess what? Edward appears in this one! Yay! **

**Thanks to everyone who alerted and such. I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT! **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight but I do own a stuffed panda bear XD**

* * *

**---Bella Swan's POV---**

Previously...

_LUNCH TIME_

_I followed Jacob into the cafeteria. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were already waiting for me in a nearby table. They waved and I motioned Jacob to follow me._

"_Hey, Belly" Jasper greeted and then his eyes settled on Jacob. "Your friends are over there" He pointed to a group of jocks behind us._

"_I'm just trying to be nice, man. She's sort of related to me, you know?" Jacob defended himself and I had no idea what was going on. Before I could ask Jasper had stood up and pushed Jacob. My eyes turned to look at Alice and Rosalie who were just staring at the scene as if they knew it would happen._

I had no idea what was going on. Jasper didn't seem like he was a violent person but maybe he was. What shocked me the most of all was that Rosalie and Alice just sat there, staring at their nails... acting as if this situation was not a big deal. I looked around the room and noticed how everyone just minded their own bussiness, they didn't seem shocked either. Did this happen regularly?

"Look, you put one finger on her and you're dead, Black. She doesn't have to put up with your shit" Jasper said in a menacing tone of voice. Then he pulled away and went to sit down next to Alice.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay" I heard Alice whispering to Jasper but I couldn't look away from Jacob. Curiousity was clearly seen on my face. Jacob Black seemed nice but Jasper Hale didn't seem to think so.

"I'll see you later, Bella" Jacob shrugged and then walked to the group of jocks Jasper had pointed out earlier. _"Dude, Hale? Common!" _I heard as his friends just started to drift of into the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's just that... well, Jacob sort of has a reputation around here" Jasper explained and both Rosalie and Alice shrugged. That's when it hit me that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"What type of reputation?" I asked as I sat down next to Rosalie.

"Bella. See that group of guys that are surrounding him right now?" Alice said and pointed at the group Jacob was with. I nodded. "They call themselves "The Wolves". They are from a reservation not far from here... they think they can get away with anything. They're trouble makers by nature. Worst of all, they think they can just use people" Alice looked down at the table for a long moment before looking back up at me.

"See the one sitting next to Jacob? The tall, blonde one?" Rose asked me. Before I could answer, she continued. "He's not from the reservation but he's very close to that group. His name is Royce King. When I first came to Forks he seemed nice so when he asked me out I said yes. After nearly a month of dating, he pressured me to sleep with him. I didn't want him to leave me so I did it. The next day I found out the group had made a bet of how long it would take him to get into my pants" She stopped and I looked up at her. I hadn't realized I had been staring at my tray the whole time. Rosalie just smiled softly and looked at Jasper.

Jasper was holding one of Alice's hands and his eyes were staring at the table where The Wolves were. Now I understood his reaction. It also hit me that he was trying to protect me from going through what his sister went through.

"Jacob Black is not a saint. He's always dating girls and dumping them. Jacob has also done what Royce did. He did it once to a girl named Leah Clearwater. Worst of all, she had a boyfriend who she dumped just so she could be with Jacob. After what happened, she stays in the reservation and goes to school down there" Alice added to the conversation. I nodded slowly.

"I understand. Thanks for telling me this but I promess he won't get to me. I won't be here long so..." I stated. Alice nodded sadly. It was as if the idea of me leaving hurt her. "Also, his sister is dating Will so I have to keep it all on good terms"

"We understand your decision, Bella. Just promess us you'll be okay" Jasper told me. I nodded. It felt good to have three people who cared enough for me to do this. To tell me this. To stand up for me even if they don't know me that much. I had to kick myself to make me remember I was not supposed to get attached. I couldn't care about them.

The rest of lunch and school day went by quickly. What I learnt about Jacob Black stayed in my mind. The Wolves. Interesting name for a group. I was headed towards my truck when Alice stopped me.

"What are you doing tomorrow after school?" She asked, practically bouncing with joy. It was as if she wanted to tell me something.

"Umm... homework?" I told her before opening my truck's door.

"Nonsense. You're not. You're coming shopping with me and Rose" She practically yelled. I froze. Last time I went shopping it was a disaster. Heidi and my friends, Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley, took me to the mall just so I could buy something for the trip to New York. I ended up spending my money on clothes I never used. Also, I ended up exhausted and mad at Heidi, Jess and Ang.

"Sorry, Alice. I don't shop" I said. Seconds later I hopped into my truck and closed the door.

"You're coming. No excuse" Alice yelled and I sighed. I gave her a 'Fine fine' gesture and drove away.

Half way to the house I realized I didn't want to face my "family" yet. So... I drove to a nearby park. I remembered the park from one time I came to visit Charlie when I was five. That was the last time I ever came to Forks. I had promised myself it was going to be my last time in Forks. Looks like I was wrong.

I sat down on one of the swings and just looked around me. The park was almost empty except for a young man sitting on a bench not so far away. It surprised me to see someone there since it was cold. Then again, I was there so it really shouldn't surprise me to see someone else. I eyed the guy carefully. From a far, I could tell he had a not normal hair color. It looked copper. His hair was messy and his skin was white.

He looked up at me and I quickly looked away. I felt how my cheeks blushed. He had caught me staring at him. Great. I had to admit, that he was cute. Scratch that, he was gorgeous.

"Hello" A velvet voice said next to me. "Is this swing taken?"

"No" I managed to answer and turned to look at the guy. He was gorgeous. And his green eyes were truly amazing. The stranger took a seat on the swing and smiled at me.

"I haven't seen you around... are you new here?" He asked.

"Yeah. Something like that" I shrugged.

"I'm Edward" He said, noticing how I had reacted to his last question. He stretched out his hand.

"I'm Bella" I simply said. Not even bringing my hand up to shake his. I knew it was rude but I really didn't feel like talking to a stranger. Also, the stranger was a very good looking guy. If he asked me out I wouldn't have been able to say no. And getting attached was the last thing I needed. "I should get going. I have things to do" I added and got up. He dropped his hand but stayed on the swing. I started walking back to my truck.

"Bye, Bella. See you around" He yelled out from behind me. I kept walking and decided it was time to head back to the house.

* * *

**So... english is not my first language so I apologize for any grammar & spelling mistakes. Forgive me? **

**Edward appeared... yes, Bella wasn't nice to him and I'm sorry for that. Bella Swan in this story isn't exactly Twilight Bella. She has some traits of her and all but some of the Bella written here is kind of OOC. The same applies to all the characters. Some characteristics may be changed but I promess they're the characters we love :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Feedback is always nice. Also, have you heard about authors who need reviews to get inspiration for a story? Well, guess what? I'm one of those authors. So reviews would be awesome. **

**R&R = LOVE! **

**Alicia (aka .smile)**


	5. AN: Please read!

Well first of all I apologize for putting up the author's note and not upating my story. But chapter 5 is coming and I promess to you I'm working hard to put it up as fast as I can. Here's the reason why I haven't been able to write much:

This past few months have been complicated for my family. My mother and I started fighting a lot so there were days I was banned from the computer. Then, my grandpa got really ill and we, all my family and I, had to take care of him. He was rushed into the hospital a couple of weeks ago and had to get surgery. Grandpa is a lot better now but he needed all of us to be there for him. Those two are the main reasons why I haven't been able to write much. Once again, I'm sorry for not updating but like I said, chapter 5 is coming. (along with some Edward's POV)

Also... could you review a little bit? I'd like to know what you think of the story or if you have something in mind. I like hearing the reader's comments. Btw I'll reply to the reviews. Sorry for not replying to the two reviewers I had but you'll get a reply soon (:

One more time: I'm sorry and I promess all of you that you'll have an update soon.

Alicia!


	6. Surprises! chapter 5

**Alright here is chapter 5! To all of those who alerted and favoritized THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you guys! Once again, I'm sorry for the wait. So here it is (:**

**By the way, I don't own Twilight. I know... it sucks. **

* * *

**--Bella Swan's POV--**

I knew it was wrong to leave the sexy guy named Edward behind me. The piercing green eyes he had were still visible in my head and how his bronze hair looked so 'm messy.. and I didn't even shake his hand! I'm one hundred per cent sure that if I ever see him again things would be completely awkard. In all honesty, I can't deny the attraction I felt for him but who wouldn't be attracted to someone who looks like him? I pushed him out of my mind while I drove all the way home.

I finally got home. Riley was sitting in the living room floor while she colored something and Priscila was in the kitchen with Charlie. I could hear their voices. I made my way upstairs as quietly as I could. There was a surprise there, AJ was nowhere to be seen. The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful and best of all, my sister didn't come home until after dinner.

---Next morning---

_when you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_(hope it gives you hell) _

_when you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

_(hope it gives you hell)_

_if you find a man that's worth a damn that treats you well _

_then he's a fool so just as well hope it gives you hell _

Damn alarm clock. Worst of all the alarm wasn't even mine. It was AJ's. I couldn't use my alarm clock since my "sister" didn't like my music... When I heard Amanda Jane getting up, making the most sound possible, I groaned and got up as well.

"Morning, Amanda Jane" Yes. I used her full name since that pissed her off.

"Morning, Isabella"

That was pretty much all the talk me and my sister did. We only greeted ourselves in the morning and then we acted as if the other one wasn't there. Honestly, it was better that way. It sparred Charlie, Priscila and Will to be peace makers. As much as I didn't want to be here, I didn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable.

As fast as I could I got in the shower, knowing AJ would try to beat me to it just to piss me off. I won. I heard her mutter a "Bitch" just as I was entering the bathroom. A smug smile spread accross my face. I knew it was wrong being like that but I couldn't help it. Amanda Jane wasn't even trying to make my stay comfortable then why should I make it easy for her?

Twenty minutes later I made my way downstairs completely ready. To my surprise, Alice was in my living room along with the guy I met at the park yesterday: Edward. "Shit. Shit. Shit" Was all I repeated in my head as I walked over to them. Being the clumsy girl I am, I tripped and landed on the carpet. It really was a shocker that I hadn't fallen once this past couple of days.

"Oh my God! Bella, you okay?" Alice asked and hurried to me. Before I could say something, I felt a pair of strong arms help me up. The second I felt the arms wrapping around me I gasped, not too loud though. I felt warm and as if an electric stream was going through me. I registered Alice's voice but I couldn't make up what she was saying, all I could feel were the arms around me. And then, just like that, the arms were gone and my body was tingling.

"Bella! Bella" Alice said and waved her hand in front of my face.

"Oh. I'm sorry. What were you saying Alice?" I blushedof embarrasment.

"I was asking if you were okay"

"I'm fine. I'm just clumsy by nature" I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to look at Edward. He just smiled apologetically and looked away. "Asshole" I muttered under my breath.

"Anyway... as I was going to say before you abruptly fell. This" Alice pointed at Edward. "Is my cousin Edward Masen. He just got back from Chicago. Edward this is Bella"

I opened my mouth to say I already knew him but he spoke first.

"Nice to meet you, Bella" He said and stretched out his hand, just like he had done yesterday. This time I stretched out my hand and shook his.

"Same here" Once again I felt the electric stream. So the arms that had helped me up were Edward's. _"Of course they were since he and Alice were the only ones in the living room, you silly Bella" _I thought. Then again, the stream was still flowing through me which meant Edward still had my hand. Instantly, I looked up and saw his piercing green eyes. Curiousity filled his eyes. I wondered if he could feel the stream too.

Too soon, two booming laughters and a chuckle brought us back to reality so our hands dropped to our sides. I moved my fingers, which were still tingling, and turned to look at the people who were now in the living room. Emmett and Will were standing in the doorway wearing sweatshirts and sports pants. They were both staring at me and Edwad. Alice was just chuckling.

"Well well... looks like my little cousin is back" Emmett said.

"Yes. Apparently.. otherwise I wouldn't be standing here" Edward responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Will was about to say something before AJ appeared from the top of the stairs.

"Edward. Welcome back" AJ said greeting Edward with a hug. I coughed... "Bitch"... I coughed again. Alice giggled next to me.

"Thanks, AJ" And with that Edward let go of my sister's embrace.

"Look at the time! Eddie, Bella and I need to go if we intend to get to school early" Alice said and started to drag me outside the door. Edward said his good byes and followed us. I could feel his green eyes staring at me.

Outside was the Volvo once again and behind it a Yellow Porsche.

"Bella you're riding with me and Rose. Edward, you're picking up Jas"

"Why? He is your boyfriend"

"Because after school me, Bella and Rose are going shopping and if he goes with you then he'll have a ride back home" Edward rolled his eyes and nodded a yes. Alice started to drag me to her car while her cousin made his way to his Volvo.

"Alice!" He suddenly yelled. I also turned to look at him. "Bella is riding with me tomorrow" Was all he said before getting in his Volvo and driving away.

I was dazzled all the way to Rose's house then all the way to school and most of my classes. The same question kept going through my mind: why would Edward Masen want me to ride with him?

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think :D **

**Alrighty so here is what I have in mind: Edward and Bella won't fall in love that fast (since you can't fall in love in a month or a week) but yes, they'll end up loving each other. Also, right now all Edward feels is curiousity and attraction since Bella was sorta a bitch to him back in the park. Haha. Yeah that's pretty much it. **

**Well you know what to do :D **


	7. Shopping and Bonding

****

Yay! Here is Chapter 6! -dances- We'll see some E/B interaction, a shopping trip and some sibling bonding ;D THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED. I LOVE YOU!

Now three questions: what would you like to see more: an EPOV, another AJPOV or a WillPOV? Let me know.

I don't own Twilight or Edward but I can dream right?

* * *

**--Bella Swan's POV--**

"Miss Swan? Miss Swan?" Mrs. Nicholson's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I had been thinking all morning about Edward Masen and the fact that he wanted me to ride with him tomorrow.

"Yes, Mrs. Nicholson?" I asked with the most innocent tone of voice I could manage. The blonde girl next to me giggled and I wanted to turn my head and glare at her but, of course, I couldn't do it because Mrs. Nicholson was still looking at me.

"I've spent four minutes asking you if you knew the answer to my question" My head looked at the board behind the pregnant woman.

"I'm sorry. Would you mind repeating the question to me?" Once again, my attempt to be innocent was evident.

"No" The teacher said and turned around. God. What was with the woman? I knew pregnant women were hormonal but not this much. Luckily, the teacher didn't address me the rest of the class.

"Umm... Bella, right?" The blonde girl next to me said. The one who had giggled.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Lauren Mallory" She introduced herself and smiled. I smiled back but in a polite way. "I have never seen Mrs. Nicholson so upset"

"Yeah well... she's pregnant and hormonal so I'm guessing that has something to do with it" I answered and looked down at my notebook. It was blank. I hadn't written anything all morning long and all because of Edward Masen.

"Yeah" Lauren said. "Hey... would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" I shook my head and mumbled a no thanks. "Why? They'd loooove to meet you" Being the observant person I was the emphasis on the love part didn't go unnoticed.

"I already have people to sit with"

"Oh. Right. I saw you yesterday with Alice and the Hales" Jessica's attempt to sound casual was really lame. Plus, her nasally voice was annoying me completely. "How do you know them?"

"Is it any of your bussiness?" Just as I finished saying that, the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and got out as soon as possible. The moment I walked out I saw Edward leaning against a wall, as if he was waiting for someone, in front of my class. His eyes were looking around and then, they stopped on me. Almost inmediatly he gave me a crooked grin and beckoned me to go over to him.

"Look. She's with Masen" I heard Lauren's nasally voice say behind me. I rolled my eyes an ignored the nasal sound.

"Hey" He said when I was in front of him. "I was in History, the class next to yours, and I thought I could walk you to lunch" I smiled.

"Yeah. After all we're sitting in the same table"

"Exactly my thoughts" He stated before winking at me. We started walking. The silence was not uncomfortable, it actually felt okay. "So you liking Forks?" He asked all of the sudden.

"I guess. It's not like I'm gonna be here long" I shrugged after saying that.

"Why?"

"I turn eighteen in September. I can return to Florida then"

"Oh" He said and we continued to walk in silence. Except this time it wasn't that comfortable. I could catch a few glimpses from Edward and all I could see was a thoughtful expression. I honestly didn't want to be bothered by it but I was curious. Yet, I couldn't say anything.

Finally, we arrived at the cafeteria. I looked around and saw "The Wolves", then Lauren and some bunch of people who clearly weren't people I would hang out with and, at last, the table I shared with Alice, Rosalie and Jasper yesterday. Alice and Jasper were already sitting there but Rosalie was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" Edward's velvety voice asked next to me. I turned to look at him and smiled.

"Nothing in particular, Edward. I was just looking around" He found it amusing.

"Found something you like?" I chuckled at his question.

"Not really. It's the same as yesterday... except for you" I smiled and started to walk towards the lunch line. He came behind me and, in comfortable silence, we got our lunchs. When we came to the lunch lady, Edward tried to pay for my lunch but I didn't let him.

"Bella, let me pay" He said looking at me with those dazzling green eyes.

"No. I have my money, see?" I waved the five dollar bill in front of him.

"Common! I'm just trying to be nice"

"Well be nice and let me pay for mine" By the look on his face I knew I won. So I payed for my lunch and we headed towards Alice and Jasper. "Hey, guys" I greeted them. They both looked up at us and smiled. "Where's Rose?"

"Emmett took her to lunch" Jasper said in a tone of voice that sounded like he didn't agree. "She'll be back before lunch period ends"

"Of course she will be. She wouldn't lose our shopping trip with Bella" Alice declared. I groaned. I hated shopping with passion... fine, I didn't hate it. I just disliked it especially when people who go with you are shopholics or make you buy stuff you'll never like and/or wear. Another thing I hated about shopping: the wasted effort and time. I was never the kind of girl who would choose go to the mall rather than staying home and reading a book. I'll never be that kind of girl. But Rosalie and Alice seemed like those types of girls.

"Bella, you ok?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking how much I hate shopping" I answered and looked down at my tray. I heard Alice gasp and she seemed offended. "I'm sorry, Alice. I just do. I'd rather stay home and read something" I looked up at her and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Nope. You're coming with me whether you want it or not. Especially now..." She grinned. "Now you're my project. I'm gonna make you like shopping"

"Oh no" Edward muttered under his breath and chuckled. "Good luck, Bella" Then he and Jasper burst out into laughter. I glared at them and proceeded to eat.

"Oh my Bella. We're gonna have so much fun" Once again, I groaned. "I think you'll look adorable in blue or gray... yeah" Alice started to ramble about what we were going to buy. I sighed and did a great job at pretending I listened.

When the bell rang, Edward took out my schedule and smiled.

"You have biology with me" I smiled back at him and followed him into the class. I had been there yesterday and sat down on the only empty table there was. What were the odds that Edward Masen was my partner. "Looks like we're partners also"

"No kidding" I joked back and we both chuckled. Class went by quickly since Edward and I spent most of it talking, we were fast and we finished our job before anyone else did. I was glad I had him as a partner. Also, 24 hours ago... who would have said that the guy I walked out on the park was going to be Alice's cousin and my lab partner?

When the bell rang I sighed. Edward laughed and told me it wasn't going to be that bad.

"Really?" I quirked a brow.

"No" He said and shrugged. I sighed again and rolled my eyes. Ready for shopping? No, not really.

It was shortly after walking out into the parking lot when Alice engulfed me in a hug. She screamed my name and I swear I was going to be deaf after that. Rose came up from behind her and smiled.

"You ready?" Rose asked. Alice held up a finger and Rosalie shrugged. "You better not answer"

"I thought so" I answered. I heard two chuckled behind me. Jasper and Edward were there.

"Just bring her back in one piece, honey" Jasper said before giving Alice a peck on the lips. He then hugged Rosalie and whispered something in her ear. After he did so, he smiled at me. Edward just smiled and turned to walk back to his car. He turned around before getting in waved at us. With a sigh, I entered Alice's Porsche and got ready for the torture this was going to be.

We arrived in Port Angeles and walked into the mall. I was silently playing that something would happen so I didn't have to go in but nothing did. So I was dragged into the mall.

"Where should we take her first?" Rose asked.

"Umm... I don't know" They both looked at me for a moment before seeing each other in knowing looks and screaming. "Victoria's Secret!" Yeah. That was the first story I was dragged into. I sat down near the fitting rooms and saw them rumage around the store while picking out random things. Good thing I was going to pay for my own things: in other words: it was my money so I could buy whatever I wanted.

After three hours and three shops, which to Alice was practically nothing, I learnt that going shopping with Alice Brendon and Rosalie Hale was that they wouldn't let you pay for your things. Well Rosalie did but Alice didn't. Alice Brendon didn't mind how much money she spent on you... on one condition; she had to see the outfit on you.

She ended up buying me: two pairs of black skinny jeans, three V-necked shirts with long sleeves (blue, gray and green), four pairs of shoes (two which were high heels by the way) and five underwear sets in Victoria's Secret. Now, I finally understood why Jasper and Edward laughed when they heard Alice say I was her new project.

"So Bella... what's the deal with you and my cousin?" Alice asked casually while we were driving back to Forks.

"Nothing. He's just a friend" _Yeah. A very sexy friend._ I mentally smacked myself.

"Sure?"

"Yep" I popped the p and it was a while before anybody spoke again.

"Do you like shopping now?" Alice asked and Rose quirked a brow. "Well, today at lunch little Bella said she hated shopping and I said I was going to make her change her mind" Rosalie laughed after hearing that. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window.

"Yes, Rosalie. Laugh all you want. And no, Alice, I still don't like shopping"

"Ha! You said you don't like it, not that you hate it. It's improvement" _Wow. Little pixie is very positive. _The car ride went uneventful full of meaningless chat... mostly, it was me being questioned about everything I did before I came to Forks, Washington.

When I got home, Charlie, Priscila, Will and Riley were in the living room watching TV.

"Hey" I said but before I headed upstairs I heard Charlie calling my name. "Yes, dad?"

"Did you have fun?" My father asked. I smiled and nodded. Then I showed him the bags.

"Alright. That's all that matters" Charlie's head turned to look at Will. "Mind helping your sister carrying her bags upstairs?"

"No, it's alright. I got it" But that didn't stop Will from getting up. He took the bags out of my hands. I could feel I wasn't going to win this one so I followed him up to mine and AJ's room. My big brother gently placed the bags on my bed.

"Everything alright, Bella?" He asked, going into big brother mode.

"Yeah" I smiled weakly and sat down on the bed. "I just... I miss home" He sat down next to me and hugged me. A few tears slid down my cheeks.

"I know you do... I know we are all strangers to you but you're family, Bells. We're all glad to have you here. We're all excited to get to know you" I looked up at his face. He looked so much like Renee. This caused me to cry a bit more. He gently wiped the tears away.

"AJ isn't" I stated.

"But the rest of us are. Dad was happy when he told us you were coming... he said that if it weren't under the circumstances you came it would have been great news. Priscila was excited to meet you, in fact she bought all this stuff for you so you wouldn't feel like you were a burden by sharing everything with AJ" Will smiled and kissed my forehead. "You're my little sister, Bells. I know we haven't spend much time together but I'm hoping that changes. I _really _want you to be my little sister"

"Thanks, Will" I said and hid my face in my brother's chest. Yes, I was getting attached which was not good but I couldn't help it.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think :D **

**You know what to do. **


	8. Mine? What's yours? Ride to school

** FINALLY I HAVE CHAPTER 7 FINISHED! Yay! This is a filler but it will explain a bit of how Edward and Bella wil interact (at least that's how I like to think about it XD) Enjoy! **

**Btw thanks to everyone who reviewed, favoritized and alerted! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

**--Bella Swan's POV- **

I had to admit I was nervous about today. Edward Masen was giving me a ride to school and, clearly, was showing a slight interest in me. Well, not really sure about that one but a girl can dream, right?

I knew I had promised myself to not get attatched or over excited about meeting new people but I couldn't help it. Especially since everyone, well almost everyone, was very welcoming and nice.

Will and Emmett were both very alike. They had the whole brother bear thing going on but at the same time they were complete goofballs. I haven't spent much time with Emmett but the few times I've seen him, the similar character to Will is always present. My brother turned out to be a complete softie and yesterday he made me realize something: the people I didn't consider my family were actually happy I was there with them, except for Amanda Jane.

AJ was lying on her bed, reading something, and I was brushing my hair in front of the mirror when my cellphone rang. The ringtone "Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin came into my ears and I smiled. I already knew who was calling. Heidi.

"Hey, Heidi. How are things going back in sunny Florida?" I asked. I really missed Heidi. I saw AJ grimace and put more attention into my conversation than to her reading. Honestly, I really didn't care if she heard or not. It was her problem. Not mine but I could mess with her since she was listening.

"Bellsie! It's warm here" Heidi giggled at the other line. "How is Forks? Not soaked yet?" I had to laugh at that comment.

"No. Not yet" I smiled and sighed. "I miss you. I miss everything from there. I miss home" I said. By the sound of it, Heidi sighed on the other end of the line.

"I know. Just wait. September is just around the corner, doll"

"No, it's not. Heidi, I just wanna go home" I sighed once again and I felt something hit the back of my head. AJ just threw me the damn book she was reading. "Hold on a second, H" I said into the phone before turning to look at my sister. "What is your fucking problem, Amanda Jane?"

"Mine? What is yours? Do you seriously think you don't hurt dad or Priscila everytime you say this is not home? As much as I don't like your momma girl ass... I think you, at least, owe dad and Pris some respect, bitch" With that stated AJ stormed out of the room. I sat there dumbfounded , wondering what the hell just happened.

"Bella? Bella?" Somebody was yelling from the phone. I suddenly remembered my step sister being on hold.

"Heidi. I'll call you back" Without waiting for her response, I hung up. I didn't know how it happened but AJ had made me see an epiphany of some sort, just like Will had yesterday but in a whole different level. As much as people were happy I came to Forks they were also hurting every time I said this wasn't my that shouldn't stop me from going back to the only place I ever felt safe at, right?

"You're overthinking this, Bella. Just stick to your plan. Then when you're gone everyone will go back to their old lives and won't think too much about Bella Swan" I whispered to myself and trained my eyes on my reflection. Was I being selfish?

"BELLAAAA!" Riley's voice stopped my train of thoughts. The five year old ran into my bedroom and smiled. "E is here" She announced with a smile that seemed as if she was proud to have said the message clearly. At her words I remembered all about the plans for today and how Edward was supposed to give me a ride to school.

"Thanks, Riley. I'll be right down" My voice sounded weak, not weak as in when you're sick but weak as if you were trying to figure out something, which I was.

My baby sister walked out of the room and I hurried to get ready. I forgot all about my previous thoughts for the moment. I could think about them later when no one was around or I could just ignore them for the rest of my stay in Forks. Either way, it was all gonna be saved for later. All I could focuss on was on getting ready and Edward downstairs.

**--Edward Masen's POV--**

I had a feeling this morning was going to be eventful. I was going to give the new girl, Bella Swan, a ride to school. Hopefully, the ride was going to be fine and I'll end up getting answers to some questions. First of all, why was she rude at the park when we first met. I haven't told anyone about our meeting the day before I met her "oficially" through my cousin Alice.

Alice would have probably gotten curious if either me or Bella said that we already met so when she introduced us, I acted as if it was the first meeting. I was on the edge to see if she would take my hand this time and, much to my surprise, she did unlike she had done the day before at the park before walking away.

I had to admit I was very curious about Bella. Everything about her was intriguing me. I really didn't pay her much attention when she walked into the park and took a seat on the swing. Honestly, I confussed her with Whitney Taylor, the brunette who is annoying as hell and always hitting on me. But when she looked up I took a better look at her.

Her brown hair was down and it was a much better color than Whitney's and she was beautiful. I could tell she was new in town because I have been living in Forks for the past three years and I have never seen her. Honestly, I had no idea who she could be either since I had spent the last month in Chicago visiting my mother. After my father died, my mother decided it would be best if I moved in with my aunt Esme and her family. Esme is my mother's twin sister. My aunt agreed but I still missed my mom so I took every chance I could to go and see her. I was ahead in classes so the school had no problem with me skipping a bit.

So I knew she was new and I had no idea who she was so I went up to her and tried to strike a conversation. Wanna know what happened? I crashed and burned. She ended up walking away from me but, at least, I got her name, Bella. When I got back to the house, Alice came running up to me to tell me all about the new girl. Emmett came in soon after Alice and they both started to fill me in on what I had missed.

Alice told me who Bella was, of course I never mentioned that I had already met her. She said that she was the youngest child of Chief Swan's first marriage, that her mother passed away not long ago and that she just moved into town. She also told me that she was going to take her shopping tomorrow and that they were going to be best friends.

_ "But I thought Rosie was your best friend, Alice" Emmett said when Alice mentioned that._

_"Well, I can have two best friends. Right, Edward?" My cousin pouted._

_"You can have whatever you want, Alice. You always do" I simply said and that seemed to return everything back to normal. After Alice finished talking about Bella Swan, which I didn't mind one bit, she went to the kitchen to help her mother with dinner. Emmett came closer to me._

_ "You know, Edward? Bella seems like the kind of person you'd get along with" I shrugged at his comment. If only he knew. "No, I'm serious. She's not the usual girl that will throw herself at you" I knew that already... I just stood up and decided to play my whatever card._

_ "Yeah. Whatever, Em. Time will tell" And with that I went up to my room. That night I kept wondering how would meeting this Bella Swan was going to be. Was she going to be as rude as today? I certainly hoped not._

The morning after that, I woke up and went back to my usual routine: shower, breakfast, school. Except this time before school we had to stop by the Swan household. That's where I oficially met Bella Swan. She fell and I inmediatly went to help her up. I was shocked to realize that I liked having her in my arms, she was warm and, as weird as it sounds, she fit perfectly. She explained her clumsy nature and Alicethe oficially introduced us. When I stretched out my hand to shake hers a part of me was wondering if she was going to take it or not. When she did, I felt the same warmness engulf me once again. I was curious and by the look in her eyes, she was too. Just my luck, Emmett and Will walked into the house and my "moment" was ruined. Later, I told Alice that tomorrow I was giving Bella a ride to school. So now, here I am standing in the Swan living room once again while waiting for Bella to come downstairs.

"E!" Riley said from the staircase. "Bella says she'll be right down"

"Thanks, Riles" I smiled and the little girl literally seemed to swoon.

Not so long after that, Isabella Swan came downstairs. She was wearing a gray shirt with black skinny jeans and gray Converse. When Alice saw her she was going to have it in for her, that much I was sure. My cousin was not a fan of Converse, it was either flats or heals but never Converse. But me, on the other hand, I think they suited her. She looked nice.

"Hey. No falling today?" I asked her.

"No. Well, I hope not" She answered and giggled. Yet, I couldn't help to notice somethig seemed to be off with her. "Priscila, I'm going to school!" She yelled.

"Bye, Bella! Have a nice day" Priscila answered from the kitchen. With that I led Bella to my Volvo. I opened the door for her just like a gentleman should and waited for her to get before closing it.

"So..." She started off once I was in the car.

"So what?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the park and all. It's just that..." She sighed. "It's complicated"

"I think I can keep up, Bella" I started to drive off to school.

"It's just too personal, Edward. I'm sorry" She shrugged and looked towards the window.

"It's okay. You'll tell me when you're ready... or you won't tell me at all. Not a problem" I played my whatever card but I wanted to know. I was curious. This girl was drawing me in, she really was unlike any girl I have ever met. "I have an idea. Let's play 20 questions"

"Let's make it 10" Bella said. She seemed to like the idea of the game.

"Alright, I'll take what I can get. Want to statrt?"

"No. You can start" I smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Umm... how is your family treating you?"

"They're okay, I guess. I think the only one giving me shit is AJ but..." She rolled her eyes. "Oh well. It's not like I'm being nice to her"

"How come?" I asked.

"It's nothing important really. I just think she has mommy issues" Her answer was simple and by the look on her face I could tell she didn't want to deepen the question. "How come you're related to Alice? She's Brendon and you're Masen" She asked, drifting the subject away from her.

"My mother, Elizabeth, and Alice's mom, Esme are twin sisters. Their maiden names are Elizabeth Brendon and Esme Brendon"

"But you're related to Emmett too, right?"

"Yes. Well, Esme married Emmett's father, Carlisle but in reality, I'm not blood related to Emmett. He's like my stepcousin... so to say"

"Oh" Bella said and nodded. "I understand now"

The rest of the ride was pretty much uneventful but I learnt a lot about her. I learnt that we had more in common than what I thought we had. She liked classical music, so did I. She enjoyed watching comedy shows, so did I. She enjoyed reading and obviously, so did I. Of course we had our differences but we got along.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Want to see another EPOV? Tell me :D **

**I really don't think I did good in the EPOV but I needed to do it so I could move on to the next chapter which will have drama in it. I assure you that ;D**

**You know what to do ;)**


	9. The Fight

** Alright here is Chapter 8 (: This is quite short but still... I hope you like it. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted :D I LOVE YOUR GUYS! **

* * *

**--Bella Swan's POV--**

Besides the small situation with AJ in the morning, school went out fine. I really enjoyed talking to Edward and, truth to her words, Alice and I were getting along great. If it weren't for the fact that I only met her almost a week ago, I would have been sure that I've known her my whole life. Honestly, it felt like it. It felt as if I had known this people for as long as I could remember and it was scaring the crap out of me. So much for not getting attached.

School was interesting today. All the guys stared at Edward as if he had won the lottery and all the girls glared at me. I couldn't help but laugh at their silliness. Edward was always outside of my classes and he walked me to my next one. We had good conversations and I found it really easy to talk to him... as long as I didn't mention my family. He, on the other hand, seemed to have no trouble talking about his. Except for his father who was never mentioned. At lunch, we sat the five –Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and I- and I listened to them talk about any random thing you can think of. Every now and then I made part in the conversation but most of the times, I just listened and laughed.

Biology was a rush with Edward and I making jokes and cassual conversation. Like I said, I felt like I had known him my whole life. Isn't it weird how you can get along with someone so easily?At the end of the day, Edward and I seemed eager to continue with the question game, so we did.

"What's your favorite color, Bella?" Edward asked the second we left the school parking lot.

"It depends on my mood"

"What's your favorite color right now?"

"Bronze" I blushed. It was bronze because of the color of his hair. He was focussed on driving so he didn't notice my blush but if he did he didn't say anything. Which I was grateful of. "What's your favorite color?" I asked back.

"Brown" He answered.

"Why?"

"I've always liked fall" It made sense. "The leaves fall and the trees seem so bare and yet so beautiful. And it all feels like it's a second chance, you know? The leaves fall but new ones will grow. I like to see it as the old leaves are our regrets and when they fall, the regret is going away and the new ones are our opportunities to be better and forget the past" He was smiling while he explained this.

"It all makes sense. Where did you get the idea?" I asked with a smile.

"My father" He simply answered. I knew that's all he was going to say. The rest of the ride was in the comfortable silence that only happened with him. "We're here" He said when we got to my house.

"Don't you wanna come in?" I asked after opening the door.

"I can't. I have some things to do at home. But maybe some other day" He gave me the crooked smile that was hard to not smile back.

"Okay. Thanks for the ride. Bye" I closed the door and before going into my house, I waved at him. I heard the car speed awat and I smiled before I knew what I was doing. "Hello?" I asked. No answer. I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

_Bella and AJ: Pris, Riley and I are going to Port Angeles to do some errands. Will is at La Push with Rachel. _

_Love: Dad. _

I groaned. AJ was coming home and after the morning incident I really didn't want to face her. She was the last person I wanted to see. Ever. So much for my happy day. Before I could go upstairs or go out again, I heard the front door open.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Her voice echoed through the empty house. I walked out of the kitchen and threw the note at her. "Great" She muttered

"The feeling is mutual" I answered with as much spite as I could. Her blue eyes glared at me. If only looks could kill. I was walking up the stairs when I heard her voice again.

"Where are you going, brat?" I took a deep breat befoe turning to look at her.

"To our room. I have homework" My sister scoffed and took a step closer to me.

"_Our_ room?" She laughed. "It's _my_ room, you selfish little spoiled bitch. The only reason you're staying in it is because dad asked me to"

"How sweet! You do what daddy tells you" I faked a good hearted smile and took a step closer to her.

"At least I have a daddy and not some useless piece of crap mommy picked out in a gas station"

"At least I knew mommy instead of a replacement" I knew I had pushed a button. When it came to AJ, all I had to do was mention mom and I was sure she was going to explode. Which she did. I felt a sting on my cheek and I understood how many buttons I had pushed.

"You WILL NOT talk about Priscila like that. Do you hear me, bitch? She was the one who was always here. Not the fucking whore you call mom" She had pushed a button in me now. It was my turn to explode.

"Mom was not a whore" I scoffed. "But this is what is all about, right? MOM MOM MOM. She left you AJ. She left you because she knew you were going to grow up to be a useless piece of shit so she didn't want you. She NEVER wanted you. In fact, she barely talked about you!" Lie. " You meant nothing to her. You were just a mistake. That's why she took me. Because she didn't want you. She didn't want a mistake" AJ was in the brink of tears... I was crying to but I was too mad to realize it until I saw my sister. "That's why she married Phil. Because Heidi was your replacement" I didn't feel the impact but I sure felt my cheek sting.

**--AJ's POV--**

"_That's why she married Phil. Because Heidi was your replacement"_

I couldn't hold it in anymore so I hit her. I hit her with all the force I had in me. I made it clear how much I hated them, her and mom. I hit her three times before she hit me back.

"You fucking bitch!" I yelled. "You're a liar" I said before pinning her to the floor and pulling her hair. She responded.

"No, I'm not. But at least I know that mom loved me" She pulled my hair, bit my hand that was near her cheek and I felt blood coming out from it. Amazing as it sounded, Isabella Marie Swan could fight.

"You know? You should have died along with her"

"No, sweetheart. She should have never died. It was all dad's fault she did. He should be the one six feet underground" She spite back with so much hate that I hit her again, smearing my blood –caused by her bite- all over her face.

"It wasn't dad's fault. She should have never been speeding" Bella forced my strength, rolled us over and was now on top of me.

"She was speeding because dad called her and told me he wanted to take me away from her. It was his fucking fault"

"You know shit, Isabella" I rolled us over again. I heard things crashing as we moved on the living room floor but I didn't care. Not anymore. "Dad never wanted to take you away... he just wanted to see you. He wanted to see his precious Bella because he thought he was gonna die which was a false alarm but anyway..." She stopped squirming under me and stared at me with confussion and anger flashing in her eyes. I hit her one more time, causing blood to come out of her lip. I got up from the floor and straightened my shirt. The bitch was just laying there. I walked out of the house. Not caring where I went. I just needed a way out and I knew where I could get it.

* * *

**Love it or hate it? Lemme know what you think :D **

**You know what to do! **


	10. I want her gone

**SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING BEFORE. I PROMESS I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK OF EVERY TWO WEEKS. LOVE YOU!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 9: I want her gone

**---AJ Swan's POV---**

I walked out of the house and ran over to my car. That bitch really had it in since day one. I was aware that Charlie's reaction towards the whole situation was going to be blaming me but I gave a damn. He could even kick me out if he wanted but I didn't care. For once the only person I cared about was me. Not Will, Dad, Priscila, Riley or Rachel. Just me.

I turned on the engine and proceeded to get away from the fucking house as fast as I could. I knew that if I stayed there a little bit longer I was gonna kill someone, Bella, and that would bring me more trouble than hitting her.

Some of her words were still echoing in my head and making me angrier by the minute. I always knew my mother left for some reason, when I was a child I always thought it was because of me. Charlie had always said it was not me but had told me that she left because they couldn't make it work anymore. He said they didn't love each other but he never explained why she took Isabella.

"_She NEVER wanted you"_

That single phrase felt like a cold bath in a winter morning. It caused so much pain inside of me, it made me remember all my guilt. It made me remember all those nights in which I closed my eyes and wished for my mom to be here, all those days in which I lay on the green grass thinking what did I do to make her go away.

"_You meant nothing to her" _

Bella had said and a part of me was screaming at me that it was a lie. But the stubborn side of me was screaming harder telling me Isabella was right. She never wanted me. I was just a mistake. Something disposable.

"_That's why she married Phil. Because Heidi was your replacement"_

Probably from all the words she had said, this one was the one that cut deeper. Heidi. The other bitch that could bitter my existence without me even knowing her. The one who had stolen my mother and taken my place in her eyes. The whore who had stolen the life I could have had.

My angry feelings made me step on the gas and willed my car to go faster. I was almost there and I kept hoping he was still there. I really didn't care about anything else. If he was there then my hell was over for today. An unconcious smile made its way to my face as I thought about the small happiness that I could have just for a while.

I was three miles away from Port Angeles when I took a left and followed the path to the familiar blue old house. The lights in the kitchen were on so I knew he was there. Parking my car in the old driveway I smiled knowing that he was there. _My _rock. _My _friend. _My _James.

James and Will used to be friends when we were freshman in high school but after a fight in sophomore year they stopped talking. James moved out of town and came back two years ago. He stopped by the house to say hi to Will. My brother just said hi, gave him a cold glare and asked him to leave. I never knew what the fight was about but Will only told me to stay away from him because he was dangerous. To say I didn't listen was an understatement. James and I have been secretly dating for a year and a half now.

_---Flashback---_

_I was sitting in the beach at La Push while taking photos of the sunset. It was one of those rare sunny afternoons which everyone enjoyed. I had learnt that in Forks everything sun related could be considered a summer day. I plugged my headphones into my ears and got up. I felt the cold sand on my feel and relished at the feeling. I felt free. _

_Suddenly I tripped with a log and before I hit the ground I felt a strong pair of arms catch me. My headphones were hanging near my neck but you could still hear Kings Of Leon blasting from them. When I opened my eyes to see who had caught me, I saw him. _

"_Hey. Thanks for catching me" I said to James after he set me upright but still didn't let go of me. _

"_My pleasure, Mandy" He smiled and I shrugged. I was embarrased about him seeing me fall like that and he could tell that but he didn't make any comments about it. _

"_What are you doing here?" His eyes went wide for a second before he brought his right hand up to caress my cheek. _

"_I came to see someone saw your car parked near the beach and though I'd drop by to say hey" For some reason I felt as if he was only giving me half of the explanation but I didn't want to push him. _

"_What if Will was here with me?" _

"_Then I wouldn't have come to catch you" He winked at me and kissed me chastely on the lips. He started to move his lips more and I found myself kissing him back. _

"_James... we can't. Will..." Yet I couldn't stop kissing him. His tongue asked for entrance and I allowed him. "James" I whispered between kisses. _

"_Nobody needs to know, Mandy" _

_And that was it. From that moment on we started secretly seeing each other._

_---End of Flashback---_

It had been annoying at times because whenever Rachel wanted to set me up with someone I would decline and say I wasn't interested but I couldn't tell her the reason. She didn't like James and I knew that if I told her she would tell my overprotective twin brother and that would be the end. There were days when I wanted more from James. I wanted to be able to take him to family reunions and all that stuff. I wanted to be able to introduce him to my father. Yet he didn't seem interested claiming it was better if we kept it low.

At least I knew his family which was a big step.

I was getting out of the car when I felt his strong arms hug me from behind and press me to his firm chest.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here today, babe" He whispered in my ear and nibbed on my earlobe before spinning me around and kissing me hungrily. It had been a while since I'd seen him. Probably ever since Bitchella came to town.

"I missed you" I simply said after the kiss finished. It was half true. But I also needed to get away.

"I missed you too, Mandy" He kissed my lips chastely once again before leading me inside the house. He left me in the living room and went into the kitchen. I took the opportunity to look at myself in the mirror and sighed. My hair was a mess, on my left cheek I had a cut and I had a scratch on my neck. I had a bump on my forehead that would be the size of an orange tomorrow. My eyes trailed down to my hand and watched the bite my sister gave me. Her teeth were printed near my thumb.

"Do you want anything to drink?" James asked from the kitchen.

"Just coke please" I said before eyeing me down once again. God. I was a mess. I heard his footsteps come from the kitchen and stop behind me.

"Shit. AJ, what the hell happened to you?" He asked and turned me around. He looked worried and his blue eyes stared at me while he waited for an answer.

"Bitchella" Was all I could tell him and he sighed.

"Your baby sister?" He asked and chuckled. "And from the description of her I thought she was a weak baby" It was my turn to chuckle.

"She is. She was just mad. But believe me she's worst than me" He shook his head and lead me into the kitchen. He then took a wet cloth and cleaned my face. "Can I stay here tonight? I don't think Charlie will be too pleased I hurt his baby"

"Sure" James kissed my forehead and sighed. "But you'll have to face them eventually, Amanda. They are your family after all"

"Charlie and Will are but not that bitch. I just want her gone" I sighed and when I looked into his eyes I saw an emotion that made me shiver. Evil.

"What do you mean by gone?"

"Gone as in away not as in dead. She may be annoying and a bitch but I still don't want her dead!" I said and snatched away from his grasp. By now he looked back to normal. A sigh of relief broke out of me.

"Oh. Then drive her away. Make her hate Forks"

"She already does"

"Then make the reasons that could make her stay drive her away" With that he gave me an idea. A very good idea.

"Hey James. How old is Tanya?" Bring it on, bitch.

**---Bella Swan's POV---**

I heard AJ storm out and just layed there trying to make sense out of everything that happened. I was never a fighter and, from what I've heard, never was AJ but today we both managed to bring out the worst of one another.

The fight had left us both more angry and yet with so much to think about. I knew that I wouldn't be seeing my sister tonight and for that I was grateful. I didn't want to face anyone until I calmed down. I didn't want to blow up on Charlie, Will, Priscila or Riley.

"_At least I have a daddy and not some useless piece of crap mommy picked out in a gas station" _

That hurt me deeply. Phil was not an useless piece of crap. He was the father I always wanted. He was the one who taught me how to ride a bike, how to slow dance. He was the one who encouraged me to do a lot of things. AJ didn't have the right to talk to him about that. And yet that was not the worst thing I heard.

"_You know? You should have died along with her" _

That was the most spiteful thing I heard her say during the fight. Ever since mom died I felt as if I was lost. As if I should have been the one who died instead of her. Throughout all, mom had always been my rock and not having her here was killing me.

"_He wanted to see his precious Bella because he thought he was gonna die which was a false alarm but anyway_.."

And that was what kept echoing in my head over and over again. Her voice saying that to me. It confussed me like hell.

I sighed and got up from the floor. I went into the room and looked around me. I didn't feel like being there not with AJ's stuff laying around. But I had nowhere to go and I didn't want to give explanations to anyone as of why I had bruises and cuts in my face.

I plopped down on bed before letting unconciousness take me.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review :D **


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I feel like such a bad writer for not updating or finishing the story. I'm sorry to say that I will not be continuing Forks Sweet Forks for now. I need a couple of months to get my muse back and relax after all the stupid things this year has thrown at me. I deeply apologize. **

**- Alicia **


End file.
